Perfect
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Song Fic, F*cking Perfect by Pink:  Warning :Language is kinda bad! Tiva! Some Fluff.


**A/N: Warning": Curses! Other than that, nothing that bad**

**Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS, or F*cking Perfect by Pink (hint why there is curses) anyway, I dont own them! **

**I am telling everone who reads this to listen to this song! it is fantastic!:)**

**oxoxoxooxoxoxox**

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire, bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my, silly life. Mistreated misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'Knowing its all good', it didn't slow me down, mistaken, always second guessing, underestimating look, I'm still around._

Ziva and Tony were never perfectly fine. One of them was always doing something wrong, said something, didn't say something, there was never any wining with them. No one they ever dated understood them truly. Both of them were complicated with many unresolved issues that held them back for doing many things.

Ziva tried not to let her emotions get in the way of her life, she always moved forward. She did not show any signs of fear, hurt, pain or sometimes, even happiness.

Tony was a master at faking emotions. He had the happy, goofy, sarcastic ones down and they were his mask all the time. Whenever he felt something, that wall went straight up and he acted as if everything was fine.

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the bullpen. It was ten o'clock and they were completing their paper work for the day. Today, Tony had to shoot a 19 year old when the boy pulled out a gun and held it to Ziva. Tony knew that he had done the right thing, because the boy would have pulled the trigger without a second thought, but Tony felt like he could have stopped him a different way, other than shooting him.

"Tony, please stop sulking." Ziva said starring across the bullpen at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tony said not looking up from his screen.

"Tony," Ziva said standing up and walking over to his desk. She moved his arms and leaned against his desk in front of his legs.

"Ziva." Tony said, "I would like to finish my report, so if you could move..."

"You are not fine. Tell me what is wrong." Ziva said not moving.

"Nothing," Tony said standing up to her level.

"Tony, do not lie to me." Ziva said.

"I shot a kid today Ziva."

"He had a gun." Ziva said.

"I know." Tony said.

"He tried to kill me." Ziva said remembering how scared she was when the boy took her and held the gun against her temple.

"I know."

"There was nothing else you could have done." Ziva said placing her hand on his.

"Really! Then why do I feel like I screw this up! Gibbs barley looks at me! McGee won't talk to me. They both know that I could have found something else to do other than shoot the boy." Tony yelled. "I am a fucking screw up, Ziva. I can never do anything right."

"This isn't about the case."

"I blew my undercover op. I mean, I pissed Jeanne off so much she accused me of murder. Think about it, you really have to piss someone off to accuse them of murder. Then I totally fucked up the protection deal. Jenny died. I should have listened to you but no, I had to live the California dream." Tony yelled.

"Tony that was not your fault. Neither of those were." Ziva said trying to calm him down.

"What about Michael?" Tony yelled. "What about Israel? If I hadn't killed him, you would have stayed. You wouldn't have gone through Somalia, you would have been safe. I told you Ziva, I am a screw up. Everything I do ends in disaster."

"Tony," Ziva started

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than fucken perfect, pretty pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me! _

"You saved me, Remember, you came half way around the world to save someone you thought was dead. Today, you shot a teenage boy, yes, but again, you did it to save me. You have saved me many times, and such a high price you pay." Ziva said placing her hand on his cheek.

"I have caused you more pain than happiness." Tony said.

"You know nothing about my happiness." Ziva said raising her voice.

Tony starred at her._  
_

_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you were wrong.  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead.  
So complicated, look how we big you'll make it, feeling so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough of don't know I can think of, chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than fucken perfect, pretty pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me!  
_

"You do not understand anything." She yelled taking her hand off his cheek and walking back to her desk.

Tony caught her arm and spun her around. By now they were standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Explain it to me." Tony demanded.

"I know a man who cannot see the _good_ he does in this world. He can only look at his mistakes and he thinks that his mistakes are what make him but that is far from the truth. He needs to understand that he is valuable and that he, he is perfect." Ziva said trying to hold in her anger but she was unsuccessful. "He needs to realize that without him, some people would not be alive today! " She took a breath. "They are very grateful to him." She said in a whisper.

"Ziva, I am the reason you were in Somalia in the first place," Tony said.

"SHUT UP!" Ziva screamed, happy that they were the only ones in the building. "You are FUCKING PERFECT to me and all I do is complain about you. You treat me with respect and all I do is bash on your stupid jokes. If you are going to be angry, be angry at _me_ not yourself."

She turned out of his grasp and quickly grabbed her stuff. She left the bull pen faster than Tony could have called her name.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer, so cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time, done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere, they don't like my jeans they don't get my hair, exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time, why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?_

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than fucken perfect, pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me. You're Perfect, You're perfect! pretty pretty please, if you ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me!

Ziva drove home as fast as she could, running several red lights and she went 20MPH over the speed limit. Once she go home she raced up the steps and fell onto her bed, there she started to cry.

Tony drove over to Ziva's house. He knew that she was upset. Well, that was an understatement; she was on the verge of mental break down.

Tony knocked on the door. "Ziva, let me in, I really need to talk to you."

Ziva heard Tony, and ignored him. Tony picked the lock.

"Ziva?" Tony said cautiously walking into her house.

Tony heard a noise coming from the bedroom door. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"I am coming in." He said giving her fair warning that he was going into the bedroom.

He saw Ziva, she was sitting in the middle of the bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tony walked over to her.

"Tony, go away." Ziva sobbed.

Tony ignored her and sat down and pulled her into his lap. Ziva didn't resist or fight, she melted into his chest and continued to cry. Tony held her and his finger created shapes on her lower back.

"Are you mad at me?" Ziva asked, looking up at Tony with tear filled eyes.

Tony pressed his lips to her forehead. "Never." He said. "You're perfect. You know how to make me smile, laugh, cry, and so many other things that it amazes me. You know exactly what to say and you are beautiful. You are perfect and I would never be mad at you."

"But…" Ziva said.

"Shh." Tony said. He moved them and pulled the covers over them. He laid down and pulled Ziva up against his chest. "Go to sleep," Tony said into her hair.

"Tony, I-"

"Ziva Sarah David, I just said to go to sleep." He said sternly tightening his grip on her and pressing his lips to her nose. "Please."

Ziva finally smiled. "I guess."

"Perfect." Tony said falling asleep along with Ziva.

* * *

**A/N: So... please tell me what you think!:) i appreciate it!:) **

**And dont forget to listen to the song!**


End file.
